Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to finishing a bond pad surface for wirebonding.
Related Art
Semiconductor package devices often include wirebond connections for providing electrical coupling between a package substrate and an encapsulated die. A wirebond connection typically includes a piece of wire that couples a pad on the die to a pad on the package substrate. While the wire and the pads (especially substrate pads) are often made of copper, bare copper pads oxidize over time, making the resulting bonds unreliable.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.